


Сколько нужно ножей, чтобы жить среди белых людей?

by t_alba



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Красный Урожай и раньше встречал белых людей и чёрных людей, но человека цвета мёда он видел впервые.





	Сколько нужно ножей, чтобы жить среди белых людей?

Красный Урожай и раньше встречал белых людей и чёрных людей, но человека цвета мёда он видел впервые. Даже старейшие в племени не рассказывали о таких.

Человек цвета мёда назывался, как белый человек, носил одежду белых людей, говорил на языке белых людей, жил по обычаям белых людей и даже ел пищу белых людей ─ бесполезная маскировка, белые люди всё равно не приняли бы его за одного из своих ─ но Билли Рокс, человек цвета мёда, не маскировался.

Красный Урожай пытался это понять. Присвоив все внешние признаки чужого племени, Билли Рокс прокладывал свой путь через него подобно воину, облечённому в трофеи, снятые с поверженных врагов, бросая свою инаковость как вызов в лицо любому, кто смел усомниться в том, что эти трофеи принадлежат ему по праву.

Он был один среди чужаков ─ в точности как Красный Урожай после того, как покинул своё племя ─ но совсем не выглядел потерянным. Он жил среди белых людей и чёрных людей, наверное, дольше, чем Красный Урожай жил на свете, но оставался собой ─ человеком из других земель, тех далёких земель, где у всех такая же медовая кожа и узкие раскосые глаза.   
Билли Рокс был сам себе племенем, и, сколько мог видеть Красный Урожай, племя это процветало, живя в мире и согласии с самим собой, и стойко противостояло невзгодам и угрозам извне.

Красному Урожаю отныне тоже предстояло жить среди белых людей и чёрных людей ─ или жить в одиночестве, как он намеревался, прежде чем встретил вождя Сэма Чизолма и его отряд. Красный Урожай провёл с ними и с жителями неуютно большого и шумного города Роуз Крик совсем немного времени, но он сражался с ними и ради них, и этого было достаточно, чтобы решить ─ он хочет жить среди людей.

Ведь сам он человек, а кровь у всех людей, какого бы они ни были цвета, одинаково красная ─ такая же красная, как его имя. У белых людей, у чёрных людей, у людей с кожей медового цвета ─ Красный Урожай видел это собственными глазами, и был рад, что кровь вождя Сэма Чизолма и его людей по большей части осталась в их телах, как и их души. Он знал их недолго, но уже начал думать о них, как о друзьях ─ кровь, свою и чужую, они проливали вместе. Кровь значит больше, чем цвет кожи.

Красный Урожай умел охотиться и ловить рыбу, знал съедобные коренья и целебные травы, мог поставить жилище из дерева и шкур, приготовить еду на костре и различить волю духов в отблесках пламени, шуме ветра и узоре облаков. Но чтобы жить среди людей, на которых он не похож, надо знать и уметь намного больше, и Красный Урожай хотел учиться у Билли Рокса.  
Он только не знал, как спросить. Вопросы похожи на стрелы, но стрелами легче попасть в цель.

Ножи тоже хороши, если, конечно, умеешь с ними обращаться, и в помещениях они удобнее лука и стрел. Если Красный Урожай собирается проводить много времени в городах, возможно, ему потребуется больше ножей.

Как у Билли Рокса.

Огнестрельное оружие Красному Урожаю не нравилось ─ слишком громкое и тяжёлое и легко ломается, но у Билли Рокса были винтовка и револьверы. Наверное, Красному Урожаю тоже нужно. Или получится обойтись без них?

У него столько вопросов.

Как и для Красного Урожая, язык белых людей для Билли Рокса не родной, он слушает очень внимательно и задумывается, прежде чем что-нибудь сказать, но совсем ненадолго. Красный Урожай тоже так научится.

Но они смогут понять друг друга?

Билли Рокс не сыплет словами, даже когда он рядом с Робишо ─ он почти всегда рядом с Робишо, а с остальными говорит и того меньше, но зато он выразительно молчит.

Это обнадёживает ─ с людьми, которые понятно молчат, Красному Урожаю разговаривать легче. Он и сам много упражнялся в молчании.

Он застал Билли Рокса одного ранним утром, когда тот курил на крыльце салуна, удобно развалившись на неудобном стуле. Красный Урожай, поколебавшись, сел на другой стул, хотя предпочёл бы устроиться на полу; но в мире белых людей на полу дозволялось сидеть разве что детям, а Красный Урожай был воином.

Сесть рядом было легко, начать разговор ─ трудно.

─ У меня есть вопросы, ─ сказал наконец Красный Урожай.

Билли Рокс кивнул. Его молчание ободряло.

Начинать лучше с самого простого. Красный Урожай старательно подбирал слова.

─ Сколько нужно ножей, чтобы жить среди белых людей?

Билли Рокс пожал плечами.

─ Слишком много ножей не бывает.

Дальше стало легче.

─ Почему ты называешь себя Билли Рокс?

Билли Рокс затянулся, выдохнул.

─ Это моё имя.

─ Но это имя белого человека.

─ Это ─ моё имя, ─ повторил Билли Рокс. ─ Разве я похож на белого человека?

Ответ на этот вопрос был слишком очевиден, чтобы произносить его вслух, и Красный Урожай осторожно заметил:

─ Ты одеваешься, как белый человек.

─ Мне нравится эта одежда.

─ Это обязательно? Если живёшь среди белых людей?

И тут Билли Рокс впервые взглянул ему прямо в глаза, остро и пристально.

─ Необязательно. Если не хочешь.

─ Я не знаю, ─ признался Красный Урожай, ─ но мне бы не хотелось менять имя.

─ Тогда не меняй.

─ На языке белых людей оно звучит странно. Привлекает внимание.

Билли Рокс пожал плечами.

─ Как и не-белый с белым именем.

Красный Урожай верил этим словам. Этому человеку.

─ Тогда почему ты взял себе такое имя?

─ Мне нравится.

Улыбался Билли Рокс тоже остро.

─ Ты знаешь, я путешествую с белым, которого зовут Спокойной ночи. Это имя привлекает намного больше внимания, чем твоё.

«Спокойной ночи» ─ странное имя, но хорошее, такое же, как человек, носивший его. Красному Урожаю оно нравилось, и он тоже.

Наконец Красный Урожай набрался духу признаться:

─ Мне страшно. 

Билли Рокс молчал, побуждая продолжать.

─ Я ушёл от своих людей. Буду теперь жить среди других. По-другому. Как они. Говорить на их языке. Жить в их городах. Научусь сражаться их оружием. И, ─ решительно добавил Красный Урожай, ─ есть их еду.

Билли Рокс молчал.

─ Но если я всё это сделаю, разве я останусь собой? Что от меня сохранится, кроме имени?

Билли Рокс молчал. Потом вздохнул, и на мгновение Красному Урожаю показалось, что он сейчас засмеётся, но Билли Рокс не стал смеяться, просто закурил новую сигарету.

─ Боишься потеряться? ─ тихо спросил он.

Красный Урожай кивнул.

─ Не бойся.

Билли Рокс смотрел на что-то, находящееся намного дальше, чем Красный Урожай, салун и город Роуз Крик.

─ Не твоя одежда делает тебя тобой. Не оружие. Не имя. Ты выбираешь, что носить и чем драться. Как себя называть. 

Красный Урожай попытался посмотреть туда же, куда и Билли Рокс, и увидел пропасть такую глубокую, что голова закружилась.

─ Но как мне узнать, кто я, ─ прошептал он на родном языке.

Билли Рокс внимательно посмотрел на него и ткнул кулаком в грудь. Несильно. Слева. Туда, где сердце.

Пропасть исчезла.

─ Ты знаешь, ─ сказал Билли Рокс. ─ Всегда будешь знать. Не быть собой очень трудно.

И улыбнулся так остро и светло, как будто улыбка была ещё одним из его ножей.

─ Вот ты где, моншер!

На крыльцо вышел Робишо, всем своим видом излучая дружелюбие.

─ Доброе утро, ─ поприветствовал он Красного Урожая, коснувшись полей своей шляпы.

Хорошие манеры. Это важно даже в странном мире белых людей.

Красный Урожай кивнул в ответ, досадуя на собственную неловкость. Робишо говорил сложно, много и быстро, Красный Урожай едва успевал понимать: что-то про прекрасный день, радушных хозяев и горячий завтрак.

При последних словах Билли Рокс поднялся и ушёл вместе с Робишо, Красный Урожай смотрел ему вслед.

Он очень хотел стать таким, как Билли Рокс.

Для этого всего-то и нужно было, что быть собой.


End file.
